


We Don't Get Goodbyes

by Anonymacabre



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymacabre/pseuds/Anonymacabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley's last few moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Get Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I found a shocking lack of Fisk and Wesley after finishing the series so I thought I’d add a little contribution. I'll probably add Fisk's reaction next chapter. Poor Francis.[(x)](http://netflixdaredevil.tumblr.com/post/116368047438/if-youre-here-to-kill-me-just-do-it-im-sick-of)

The first shot rang in the room as the shooting pain of the bullet tore through the right-hand man’s arm, the shock of it making him stumble back into the decrepit chair. Bewilderment struck at the thought of the secretary, the woman who was supposed to fade away yet stayed a thorn in his and more importantly his employer's side had shed his blood. The other bullets tore through him, overwhelming in the amount and the speed fired. The warmth of the blood soaked his shirt, of course there are no quick deaths in Hell’s Kitchen.

The sound of a phone ringing and scuffling were vague in Wesley’s head, the disconnect from the world becoming more real as the blood poured from his offensive wounds. His earlier talk lingered in his mind, talk of destiny. He could not imagine that it was his destiny to die here, in a distasteful city’s dark filthy warehouse and bleeding out due to the enigma that is Karen Page. 

This couldn’t be his end, he was still needed. The phone rung while Wesley hung onto the sound as he considered Mr. Fisk, his employer. His friend. All the neat plans and calculated moves were falling into disarray with the interference of the man with the black mask, the criminal leaders of Hell’s Kitchen either dead or alarmed and pressuring for action. The few of his employer’s treasured individuals either found by the press or other half dead in the hospital. Slowly as the pain was numbed as his heart slowed Wesley’s urgency was quieted.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want to beta? I suck at writing feelings.


End file.
